


Bite Me

by Ghost (Laurincia)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Matthew's only a tiny bit creepy, Potential OOCness, Potential serial killers, Randall has a koolie because I love doggos, Randall loves teeth, Will gave the doggo to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: Randall's world is turned upside down when a new student named Matthew joins Chesapeake High





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and I'm a huge slut for AUs

While most kids would stare at wonder at the large skeletons and recreations of dinosaurs, or listening to the roars of various avians in museums, Randall would always stare into the jaws of the long dead prehistoric animals, sabertooths, cave bears, megalodons, even dire wolves. Kids talked about Randall, whispering things about his sanity, emotions, his soul. He ignored everyone’s whispers and Hannibal’s eyes drilling holes into Randall wherever he went. 

  
  


Middle school was almost over, and the teachers Randall had had been getting irritated when he started doodling teeth on all his papers. He drew skulls with teeth too large for its heads, large jagged teeth, fangs, anything and everything he could think of was scrawled in the margins of his papers. Teachers pulled him aside and asked him to stop, so he stopped for the class. Some teachers started taking off points for each doodle that were on the papers, so Randall stopped drawing on paper and started drawing on his skin. Museum field trips were no longer interesting for the majority of the students other than the ones that have never been to one, but Randall still held the interest in all every sort of teeth. 

  
  


Finally, after years, there’s a new exhibit all about teeth. Students would be able to touch small raptor teeth with rubber gloves, and Randall was first in line. He even managed to steal one of the smaller ones, the only one that didn’t have huge chips in it when no one was watching by holding onto them for a couple minutes while messing with others and slipped the tooth into his pocket, and left happy and content. The moment Randall got home, he strung up the tooth on a dark red string and wore it around his neck. 

 

* * *

 

High school rolled around and Randall got along with more people this round. There was a kid named Will from a place called Wolf Trap that loved dogs and had almost no empathy or a little too much. Honestly, Randall didn't really care and he was pretty similar to Will in some ways. Hannibal finally interacted with Randall during lunch on the second day of school. Randall didn’t really mind.

 

On the third day, Will joined them. One thing was for sure in their group; they all had similar interests in murder. Whether or not it was committing it, or solving it. Hannibal said he wanted to be a psychiatrist, specifically one that specializes in digging through the minds of sociopaths. Randall thought that that was the reason Hannibal sat next to him in the first place, to try to dig into his mind, to try to find the source of his obsession with teeth. After all, it’s not like Randall bothers to try and hide his drawings of teeth, skulls, and bones on his arms and notebooks. Randall currently had nothing to hide so he didn’t really care. 

 

As the second week rolled around, it was painfully obvious to anyone that Hannibal and Will had a thing for each other, but Will wasn’t going to make the first move, and neither was Hannibal. It was driving Randall insane, and he just wanted to smash their faces together. The sexual tension was so thick between the two that it would probably be cut with a piece of paper. Once, Randall actually did say something about the two. “Just kiss already, damn,” he muttered while taking a bite of his stupid school cardboard pizza while staring enviously at Hannibal’s swanky packed lunch. 

“Perhaps you need to get laid,” Will said. 

“Real good comeback, Will,” Randall said. 

Will just grinned and stole a meatball from Hannibal’s lunch bag while the  other was slowly sipping on grape juice like a forty-year-old mother. 

 

* * *

 

Lunch was over and literacy rolled around. The late bell rang but the teacher was nowhere to be seen, so other students just started talking to their friends, gossiping about some garbage that didn't interest Randall. One thing that caught his attention, was an apparent new student. Chesapeake High rarely got any new students, let alone in the first couple weeks of school, so it made sense that it would be school wide gossip. The only one that saw the apparent new student was newspaper and yearbook club’s illustrious and annoying Freddie Lounds, but she wouldn't tell anyone any details. Randall rolled his eyes and started doodling some more skulls on his arms. 

 

Couple minutes passed, and the teacher, Mr. Price came in with the principle Crawford and a strange student waltzing into the classroom with a sly grin on his face. Everyone that was standing sat back down and awaited answers. “Hello class,” Crawford began. “This is Matthew, he'll be joining your class from here on out.” He gestured over to the kid with his hands in the pockets of a light blue jacket that was partially unzipped a quarter the way down, and girls were already swooning. Randall rolled his eyes and continued drawing.  Matthew’s eyes were scanning the class like a hawk with a stupid smirk plastered on his face, and his gaze ended on Randall. He stopped doodling and looked met Matthew’s gaze, unblinking. Crawford finally left and Mr. Price told Matthew to sit wherever he wanted if there was an empty seat. Instantly, all the single and desperate girls with empty seats next to them (about five excluding one who didn't really care about boys) tried to make themselves irresistible, but leaning forwards and sticking out their ass or pulling their shirts down lower, but Matthew didn't care and went straight for the seat behind Randall. As he passed, Randall didn't know it was possible that his stupid smirk would get even stupider, with his eyes fixed on Randall. It made his skin crawl. 

While Mr. Price was explaining some of the basics about their next project on creative writing, Randall felt Matthew’s eyes drill holes into the back of his head. Mr. Price said he would allow partners. This prompted Matthew to tap Randall on the shoulder and asked if he'd want to work with him when he turned around. No one had asked Randall to be a partner before just for the sake of working together, anyone who usually did just wanted an easy grade, but Randall nodded anyway. He's a new student, might as well be nice for now. He turned his chair around and placed his notebook on the desk. “Nice teeth,” Matthew complimented.

Randall almost forgot he drew teeth and skulls on every surface he could or didn't need and accepted the compliment with quiet thanks. He started touching up the one on the crook of his left elbow with a black fine point sharpie as he thought of potential ideas for the project. “What is it?” Matthew asked, trying to make some sort of small talk. 

Randall glanced up and saw Matthew genuinely interested in whatever he was doing. “It's a cave bear,” Randall responded quietly. 

“Looks awesome,” Matthew complimented, folding his hands together, resting his chin on his hands. A small smile seemed permanently glued to his face. 

Randall hummed and scribbled down a couple ideas and prompts for the creative writing, ignoring Matthew for the rest of the period.

 

* * *

 

“I hear there’s a new student,” Hannibal hummed. 

“The girls are already interested in him,” Will chimed in. He climbed into the passenger seat of Hannibal’s car and Randall got in the back. Hannibal started the car and started the drive to his house for another small project in world history.

“He’s in my literacy,” Randall said. He decided not to tell the other two about how Matthew unnerved Randall with his constant cold stare. 

“Is he cute?” Will asked, staring at Randall through the passenger side mirror. 

“I… I guess?” Randall muttered. 

Will and Hannibal shared a cheeky grin. Randall regrets he ever opened his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. There aren't enough fics about it


End file.
